


Bad Ideas Make The Best Memories

by blackmaurs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Gen, MIT Era, Past Relationship(s), Teen and Up rating is mostly for language, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmaurs/pseuds/blackmaurs
Summary: Good ideas seem to avoid human society like the plague. They never appear when it’s convenient, in fact it’s quite the opposite, and more than likely they’re never purposeful nor do they start out as good ideas. Bad ideas, however, develop habitually in the human brain and are damn near impossible to shake. Rhodey was keenly aware what he was doing was a bad idea. Worse, it was a stupid idea. Frankly that’s what he gets for becoming best friends with a short, 16 year old white kid named Tony Stark with a genius intellect and less than genius common sense.





	Bad Ideas Make The Best Memories

Good ideas seem to avoid human society like the plague. They never appear when it’s convenient, in fact it’s quite the opposite, and more than likely they’re never purposeful nor do they start out as good ideas. Bad ideas, however, develop habitually in the human brain and are damn near impossible to shake. Rhodey was keenly aware what he was doing was a bad idea. Worse, it was a stupid idea. Frankly that’s what he gets for becoming best friends with a short, 16 year old white kid named Tony Stark with a genius intellect and less than genius common sense. 

It was two in the morning, neither of them should be out this late, especially not Tony, and they were sneaking their way towards the residence hall occupied primarily by the sophomores. Both looked like cheap bandits in a cheesy heist film, decked out in all black.

“Why are we doing this again?” Rhodey asked for what might have been the fifth time. He wasn’t entirely addressing Tony more than he was addressing himself, trying to figure out why he agreed to this obviously terrible idea in the first place.

Tony had a wicked gleam in his deep brown eyes, the kind that spelled trouble, and gave him a toothy grin. “Because your ex boyfriend is a pile of shit for the way he treated you and since tying him to a rocket and ejecting him into space, as you put it, is “highly idiotic, unnecessary, and probably murder” this is the next best thing.” He patted the device he had brought with him in his hands for emphasis; Rhodey still had no idea what the thing was and frankly he wasn’t too sure he wanted to know.

As much as Rhodey appreciated Tony sticking up for him after his hellish break up with his ex, the breakup happened nearly a month ago and Rhodey had basically gotten over it. Why Tony decided to do something about it now, he didn’t know nor did he ask.

“Couldn’t we have done something slightly more low key?” Rhodey suggested as he ducked behind another bush.

“Like what?”

“I dunno, cut up his tennis jersey, steal all his hairspray, replace his shampoo with Nair, something other than,” he glanced at the device in Tony’s grasp, “whatever this is.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he climbed over a tiny fence, stopping just in front of the wall to the destined resident hall. “I don’t see you making an effort to do any of those things you just listed. Plus, it’s not like you’re stopping me.”

Rhodey narrowed his eyes at the back of his best friend’s head and crosses his arms placatingly. “I’m not stopping you because I know I can’t.”

Tony paused in his struggle to heft his device over the wall, fixing his friend with a look that clearly said “that’s a load of shit”. Rhodey knew he was right too. If Rhodey truly thought Tony was doing something that would either injure himself or others gravely he would stop him in an instant and succeed without much hassle. What they were doing was neither of those things, it was just incredibly stupid; and petty. 

“Okay, I’m not stopping you because you would’ve continued to do this anyway.”

“Again you could’ve stayed back at the dorm.” Tony pointed out. “You would’ve been blissfully ignorant to what I’m about to do and you’d just wake up to hear about it the next morning. Instead, you’re here, helping me pull this off, because secretly you wanna get back at that strong jawed bastard even more than I do.” Tony stared Rhodey down, eyebrows quirked in emphasis with a teasing grin plastered on his face.

Rhodey looked away briefly before he sighed and moved to help Tony push the device over the wall. “This is stupid,” he muttered without giving Tony a direct answer. 

“Thought so.” Tony said triumphantly.

“We could get expelled if any sees us or if he figures out it was us who does this.” Rhodey tried pointlessly. 

“Lucky for you, Sour Patch, I’m a genius and I know how to hack security cameras. Plus that dumbass wouldn’t know if it was us if we wrote it on a metal ball and threw it at his head.” With a final shove they managed to push Tony’s device over the wall with a soft clunk, each taking turns to boost the other up and over the wall. “Like seriously he’s a fucking idiot.” Tony continued. “How’d you even end up dating a guy like that—”

“Tony…”

“What kind of MIT student doesn’t know how to reconfigure—”

“Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed through clenched teeth.

“...Yeah?” He said innocently.

“Kindly shut the fuck up. I get your point.” Rhodey said, shoulders hunching in on themselves as unpleasant memories of his ex filled his mind. 

Tony had the decency to look sheepish and gently patted Rhodey’s hunched shoulders. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I’m just mad a guy like that got away with treating you the way he did. You didn’t deserve that.” 

Rhodey let out a tired sigh and ruffled Tony’s messy brown locks. “Thanks, Tones. I appreciate it.” He says softly.

Though it was too dark to tell, Tony’s cheeks pinked at the soft tone and he batted Rhodey’s hand away to avoid looking him in the eyes. “No problem,” he said quickly. “Now let’s go ruin that assholes life for a week or so.”

Rhodey smiled for the first time since they enacted this bad idea and nodded enthusiastically. “Right on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted anything on here in a hot minute...anyway this may or not have a second chapter we’ll see I wrote this in literally 20 minutes because the inspiration to write hit me all the sudden after 9 months of a dry spell...
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](Web)


End file.
